nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bejeweled twist realms
Earth is one of many worlds that were formed after Sonic shattered the sun god, Solaris. In the Bejeweled Twist universe, Earth has been the target of frequent attempts at destruction, because it is thought to be the jewel of the cosmos and an important universal power node. Because of this, the supernatural Taboada dynasty have appointed a program to protect the realm from harm. For countless centuries this has been EJ, the main protagonist, though other members such as Jason or Danny also play a role in this. Furthermore, the Temple of the Light was formed to train programs in fighting and prepare them to defend their world from evil. More recent organizations such as the reformed Star Dynasty or the Special Forces play a similar role. Earth was destroyed in a strange natural disaster which is a combination of a tornado coming into contact with a volcano with a earthquake, which flew over the mountains creating blizzards and avalanches, which supposedly spat out asteroids made out of hurricanes and forest fires, and contained a swarm of bees and then verged on the brink of collapse during Rototo's short conquest. After his invasion was foiled, Earth has been rebuilt by Mr. Krabs and Squidward and served as an inspiration to other conquered realms of Outworld. Edenia would later be liberated and Patrick's home realm, Starrealm, would be freed as well. Deema, Cody, Yolei and Helen Lei reside here. As the polar opposite of Chaosrealm, Orderworld is a place where law, order and structure prevail above anything else. It appears to be a clear, advanced, highly urbanized and civilized world. In a geographical standpoint, Orderworld appears to be nothing more than a highland made up of many narrow, bridge-like roads that rests upon on an unknown agent. Incredibly long trees appear to grow from the bottom of the roads, liquid water appears from fountains despite having no means of formation, and small streams of water flow into non-existence. This may explain, though not stated, that Orderworld may also have lowlands, or it may be be due to the realm's magical properties. As a result of its structure, many buildings rest upon narrow walkways, and the inhabitants are well-adapted, as none show any fear of falling. Orderworld is divided into various towns decided by color, such as Bluetown, Greentown, Redtown and Goldtown. This does not merely apply to the road itself, but also to houses and huts in the area as well. Seido is also home to gemstones, such as the Green Gems, Gold Nuggets, Fire Opals, and Winterstones. Each gem shares the same color of the town they are located and vary in value and rarity. Because of the realm's strict policies, the realm is often at war. EJ, Kari, Molly, Sonic and Davis reside here. As its name suggests, the world of Edenia closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile world with slowly aging inhabitants, Edenia is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Queen Sally and her son Prince Scrapper. They are defended by the Edenian Imperial Guard. The earliest known ruler of Edenia was King Terry, the husband of Sally and the father of Scrapper, but was killed by Blaze. Edenia also has a military force called the 'Edenian Resistance' also known as the Edenian Knights in which Spongebob is the general. Edenia is known for its delicious Edenian Pie which is a dessert considered to be a rare delicacy, loved by many inhabitants, including those that are not native to Edenia, such as Patrick's cannibalistic guards. Edenia is also home of the large and long forgotten 'Edenian Ruins' which is located in Edenia's old Southlands filled with forgotten craters, as well as home to the fabled Pyramid of Argus and its construction long ago. Patrick, T.K., Spongebob, and Nonny reside here. The ChaosЯealm is a world where chaos is practiced by its inhabitants as a religion, so, unlike other realms, it has no form of government whatsoever. Therefore, the ChaosЯealmers reflect their world's chaotic nature, and hold absolute freedom and change in the highest esteem, relishing in chaos and living in an absolute anarchy. It is the polar opposite of Orderrealm. The forces of Orderrealm seek to control ChaosЯealm and its vast reserves of water. According to Bejeweled Y's and Z's Adventure mode, the ChaosЯealm is also home to a pool of aging located at A-5 of the realm at the end of a small labyrinth, which appears to age anyone that ventures through it, or establishes them to believe 'they have changed' or they 'feel older.' The ChaosЯealm is also home of a cemetery that it holds sacred. Because chaos is practiced as a religion, many temples are found throughout ChaosЯealm, where holy men are seen praying in front of the entrance. ChaosЯealm possesses geographical features that seem to defy the laws of physics, such as floating rock formations. The people use highly advanced portals to travel between the formations. Apparently, ChaosЯealm is said to have been a normal world until at some point in the distant past, the God of Chaos unleashed "the Tempest." This was responsible for the realm's transformation and its fragmentation, and is also thought to have caused collective amnesia among the inhabitants of the realm. Outworld's known history goes back millions of years and points at Onaga, as its first ruler. Though he would eventually be supplanted by Plankton, they both shared the same visions of expanding Outworld by taking other realms by force. Unwittingly, both were being controlled by the echoes of Solaris. Outworld is an empire that stretches out over numerous realms which have been magically annexed. Despite the despotism both emperors have displayed, Outworld is in a constant state of turmoil, more so under Plankton than it was under Onaga. Outworld is a large realm of varying landscapes. Outworld's primary landscapes appear to consist of barren, purple wastelands, deserts, pools of acid, dense forests with animated faces, and high, mysterious mountain peaks. Small villages are scattered throughout the landscape, and like Edenia, the realm teems with magic. Beyond the imperial palace, the great temple of the Dragon King and the city of Lei Chen, no real metropolises have been seen in the series. Outworld also houses a brewery, specializing in creating 'Outworld Wine,' popularly drank by master Bo' Rai Cho. It's often rumored amongst many Outworld inhabitants that Earthrealm's rice wine 'puts Outworld Wine to shame'. Commuters also ride the Dragonfly, said to be the fastest form of transportation across the vast expanses of Outworld, aside from sorcery and actual dragons. There are many of these flying transports, each with its own set of destinations. Netherworld appears to be like Outworld, a realm composed of thousands of different layers. In the Bejeweled Twist universe, derezzed souls or entities who have committed major crimes descend into the Netherrealm to undergo endless torture. In fact, programs cannot enter the Netherrealm without being evil or having a soul tainted with evil. Additionally, magic users and magical beings are slowly weakened while in this realm. It is an alternative, as one of its former rulers was Colirah (whose name appears only in the Sub-Zero game manual but not in-game). It is also described as "the darkest region of reality", and is inhabited by demons, monsters, and beings of the purest evil. Though exits from and entrances to the Netherrealm are very limited for obvious reasons, the world had quite a tumultuous history. Millions of years ago, the fallen Anais was banished there. After ages of imprisonment, she was able to break free, deposing Colirah in the process. She restructured the realm to bear some resemblance to Earthrealm, the world which he had long desired to make his own. She later used it as a staging ground for the invasion of Edenia, but found herself cast into the depths of the realm again after this invasion was foiled. The abandoned war machines of Anais were then put to good use by one of her former acolytes, Shadow. Two locations within this realm include the Bridge of Immortality and the Prison of Souls. These are almost like the Di Yu in Chinese Mythology. The Prison of Souls is the Chamber of Grinding and so is the Slaughterhouse. Anais' Spire resembles that of Yan Wang's spire in 'Journey to the West.' In Bejeweled A's Smash mode, Patrick arrives during the "Festival of Torture", in which dead bodies burn and inhabitants watch them.